See Through My Eyes
by BayDear
Summary: Jessie is always very happy and caring. You would never guess that she has a tragic past. This is a story about family ties and how you don't have to be related to be family. This story really enforces the bond between Jessie and Zuri. *Warning Includes Abuse*
1. Chapter 1

_Sweat was running down my back. I heard the creaking of the floor beneath her feet. Knees tucked up to my chest. I dug my head between my knees scared to move. Then the closet door was thrown open and a high pitch laugh swan into my ears. "Hello Jessie, why do you hide from mommy?" she asked with hysteria in her voice. I looked up all I saw was fear, her hand was held up. Just as her hand was about to touch my cheek everything was bright._

I opened my eyes, gasping for air I saw light seeping through the drawn curtains. The room slightly illuminated the looked around trying to sit up I felt weighted down. I freaked out and lashed my legs out and I accidentally kicked Zuri's legs. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over. I looked down at my side and I saw that she was in my bed. It was usual for the kids to come into my bed at least once every 2 weeks or so.

I was still very shaken up about the dream, why would I be dreaming about _her?_ I don't understand- then it hit me! Today was the 11th June, anniversary of when she left me. When this time came around my anxiety always came back. Years of therapy down the drain like that just for one day and many after that. But I can't be all jittery now since that I am a nanny and I have to take care of the kids. The more that I thought about the more it seemed like I couldn't hide it. Tears ringed the bottoms of my eyes and cut down my cheeks. I feel back into my pillow with a laboured breathing. Then Zuri woke up.

"Jessie, are you ok? Why are you crying?" She asked as she placed her hand on my arm. I held an arm open for her to come and comfort me. She wrapped her arms around my neck resting her head against my chest. I heard her close to me playing with her hair. Even more tears fell from my eyes and I breathed even harder. Trying to calm myself was harder than I anticipated.

"If you want to talk about it I am here to listen." Zuri whispered, I wiped my eyes and began, "Thank you, well it started when I was five years old. My mom was always under so much pressure my dad was always away and one day she just cracked. I caught her cheating on my dad with his best friend. And she said, 'Jessie go to your room.' And she hit me, from then on she began to drink and abuse me."

"Did your dad ever find out?" asked Zuri with a low voice, I smoothed my hands against her soft curls. "Yes, he did but by that time it had gone on for two years and I couldn't trust everyone I cried myself to sleep every night. And one day when my dad had come home from a business trip and he noticed the bruises on my arm. And he asked me what happened and I just said, 'I fell'. He didn't ask anymore but he knew something was up, the way in I cringed when anyone went tried to touch me. He asked my mom and she denied knowing what happened. But one night he heard me crying in my room and he made me tell him. That same night my dad called the police and she knew that she had to leave."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Yes, before she ran out the door she said, 'Jessie, I love you and I will come back', that was the last time I heard from her."

"Did the police find her?" Asked Zuri,

"No, before they got to my house she just vanished from the planet. I don't what happened to her." My eyes became foggy with tears, I tried to calm myself but it was very hard. Zuri hugged me tighter and whispered, "Don't worry Jessie."

_Later that morning_

It was 10:00 and all of the Ross kids were up and noisy. Zuri sat in one of the chair of the screening room and acted as if nothing had happened between us. I sat next to her and Zuri turned her head and mouthed the words; "it will be ok." I nodded and tried to turn my brain off. Then moments later I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I shrieked and thought, she's here, but it was just Luke trying to get my attention.

Luke pulled his hand away and gave me a weird look. "Ok, Ok Jessie I'll leave you alone." Luke said and back away to go sit on the other side of the room, "I'm sorry Luke you scared me." I said in a jittery tone, tears welled up in my eyes I ran up to my room and shut myself up in my room. Trying to calm down I had to pull myself together.

_Later that day at the park_

It was about mid-day and I finally calmed myself down and took the kids to the park hoping to distract myself from _her._ "Jessie, Jessie play hid-and-seek with me!" She said with a very almost force happiness; ever since I told her the _thing_ she has been trying to be very supportive. At times like this she seems many years older than she really is. I smiled and started to count, after a 20 mins or so of playing I told Zuri to go play tag with her brothers. I sat on the bench and let all of the thoughts crash down. But I managed to stay calm. I'm not exactly sure why I was able too but I suppose it was because of the kids. I couldn't and wouldn't let them see me like this.

Lost in thought I didn't notice that a woman had sat next to me. When I finally noticed I slightly jumped and asked, "Who are you?" The women looked at me she looked very familiar her light red hair pulled down to the side, brown eyes dancing emotions unknown. "Jessie, is that you?" she asked in uncertainty. "How do you know my name?" I asked with a steely voice, all of my fears where coming true, _she _was here.

"Jessie, it's me, your mother I know I messed up but I am here to ask for your forgiveness." Said my mother as she placed her hands on mine. I pulled away, "Get away from me!" I stood up and backed away. "No Jessie please don't leave," "No leave me alone." I said with a steely voice, I was calm on the outside but inside was the opposite.

I ran off into the direction where the kids where playing. "Let's go." I took Zuri's hand and collected the kids, they seemed confused on why I wanted to leave in a rush but they asked no questions. "Jessie, was it her?" asked Zuri in a hushed voice, looking down at her. A look of worry crept onto her face. She squeezed my hand in comfort. I quickly led the kids into the penthouse. Locking all the doors even though we're up on the 12th floor.

I was in hysteria always checking the door pulling the curtains closed even though they are closed. The kids were freaked out they had no idea what was going on with me. "Jessie, what is going on?" asked Luke with a hint of worry; I looked at him biting my lip. "Nothing." I reply, "Look just don't leave the apartment and just stay quiet, ok please?" he looks at me as if I'm crazy but nods his head and walks away.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so far. I will update later tonight. Please R&R and enjoy! I don't own Jessie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys please enjoy my Jessie fanfic. I will update as soon as I can. And I don't own Jessie. Oh, yeah R&R!**

* * *

Within the last week my mother has been trying to get a hold of me, calling my phone, stopping me in the park, walking the kids to the school bus. Trying to contact me through the building pager. It's always the same thing that she says; "Jessie, please I want your forgiveness." And let me just say that this has thrown me into what seems like a mental break down. I am reaching my breaking point and before I do I finally said that I will talk with my mom.

It was a Monday afternoon and me and my mom where the only ones in the penthouse.

"What do you want?" I asked her getting to the point, she looked up in surprise.

"I want your forgiveness." She said with a fake smile, "Yeah right." I said, and then she engulfed me in a hug holding me to her shoulder. She caressed my red hair, which made me break down. I held her close to me tears streaming down my face. It seemed too good to be true it was scary.

"Do you mean it?" I asked hugging her like I was a little girl again, "Yes of course Jessie I mean it." I pulled back from the embrace and looked into her lucid brown eyes and I saw a flicker of iniquity in her eyes. Then she pulled me closed and whispered into my ear; "I know something about the Ross' that could destroy them and also harm the children in the process and you are the only one who can stop it from happening."

Then she slowly pulled away with her hands at my forearms. She gave me a smile and whispered, "That little Zuri girl really loves it here. It would be a shame if their where to be some scandal about her adoption that could possibly separate her from the Ross's." She patted my arm and started too walked away. I stood up and grabbed her arm, "What do you mean? What are you going to do to her? Don't do this."

"Well what I mean is that lots of kids in Africa get put up for adoption without the father's consult. And it just so happens Zuri's _dad_ wants to reclaim her, but that's what the presses will think anyway. And boy this will ruin the Ross' and hurt poor little Zuri."

"What you can't do this!" I cried,

"Why?" she challenged

"B-because I will do anything to stop you."

"I don't know why you would do that but if you insist then you can but, I want 1,000,000 dollars in two weeks. Text when you can give me the money." She laughed and walked to the elevator,

"No I can't afford that."

"Well then I guess you can ask the Ross' for the money tell them your sickly mother needs it for treatment." And with that she stepped into the elevator and left, leaving me in shock.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Trying to glue a smile onto my face awaiting the arrival for the kids to come home. When they got home Zuri saw right through my disguise, "what happened?" she asked, I looked at her and bit my lip and I whispered, "Later". I went up to my room my head was spinning. How will I able get the money? I don't get paid that much. Then I picked up my phone, and texted the number from which she called me,

_How do I know that you are telling the truth? _

_Meet me at closest Starbucks and I'll bring the 'dad'. _My mom texted me back.

* * *

_ A few mins later_

I saw my mom sitting at one of the tables in the back with an African man. I slid into the booth across from my mom and the man. "Who Is this?' I asked nodding my head toward the man, "this is Zuri's long lost dad. Or that is what they think."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this is an actor that I hired him to say that his daughter was put up for adoption without his consent." She said with a side smile, "Why are you coming to me?" I asked her, "because if I went right out to the presses then they would do a paternity test and this way I could get money from them and keep things quiet."

My mouth fell open then it closed, "well I hope you know that I don't have the money, and I won't ask the Ross'."

"Well, well then I guess I the presses will get an anonymous tip about the Ross' daughter and her adoption." She smiled pulling out her phone, "How would you prove it?" I asked.

"Simple forged documents and I know a guy at the genetic consoler." She laughs, "My plan is flawless."

I stare at her with a cool look I feel an icy film of anger fall over my face. "Well I have to go now." She says she gets up and leaves with the man at her side. I sit there for a while letting it all sink in. unsure of what I am going to do.

A few days pass and I am being phone stalked by my mother it got so bad that I had to shut off my phone. She keeps calling and texting me about the money. One day Zuri pulled me aside and asked what was wrong. I dragged her into my room and told her everything. Her face was somber and cool, while I was sobbing like a baby. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close. "Oh, sweetie I don't want to lose you." "And I you." She said.

* * *

_Third person POV _

Right outside the door unknown to Jessie or Zuri was Emma who had heard someone sobbing. She thought it was Zuri but to her surprise it was Jessie who was shedding the tears. And she heard everything that Jessie had said. Now her knowing the whole story she was unsure of what to do. She decided to confront Jessie.

* * *

_Jessie POV _

When I was cutting apples in the kitchen for the kids as Emma entered with a sullen look. "Emma what is what is wrong?"

"You know." Said Emma, "What do you mean?" I asked with a slight laugh, "I know everything, about your mom, the blackmail."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, "I heard you telling Zuri. I heard you crying."

Emma stared at me with her cool blue eyes her face cool as stone. I swallowed, licking my lips in nervousness. I took half a step back, the knife clattered to the ground onto the tiled floor. "Jessie when where you going to tell us?"

She interrogated, "I-I never actually planned on it." I stammered, "Jessie, this involves all of us I know how you have a painful past but we can help you."

Tears streamed to my eyes, "What would you know about abuse?"

"I never told anyone this but, I was abused by my old nanny, she used to hit me and throw me around but I was scared to tell my parents. That is why I hated you when you first came here but then you showed me true kindness and I learned to trust again." She came up to me and gave me a hug for the first time ever. I completely broke down trying to quiet the cries I held Emma close. It felt weird for me to be 19 years old but to be comforted by my kids.

"But what am I going to do? I don't have the money and I can't ask your parents." I said as I wiped my eyes. "Well I don't know. You certainly can't give her the money that would get you in trouble."

"Yes, but I might get fired if I tell your parents. They may think that I am too much trouble but I don't want to lose the best job that I have ever had. I love you kids so much." I cried as tears danced down my face. "We love you too Jessie." Emma said as she gently pulled away from the embrace.

"Jessie I am here for you and I will help in any way that I can." She said with a soft voice, she gave me a quick hug and ran out of the kitchen leaving me alone with a red blotchy face.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I take any critism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a flashback of Jessie's abuse. I don't own Jessie, sorry i know it's short but i am working on another story at this moment but anyway here is the story R&R. **

* * *

_Several Years Ago_

_"Mommy, mommy." Said a young five year old Jessie Prescott, as she reached out toward her mother, Lea. Lea and Jessie had just come from the park. Jessie was very tired and she wanted her mother to carry her home. _

_ It was last in the night, yellow street light teased it's was thru the curtains just illuminating the room enough for young Jessie to see her mom and a stranger kissing on her parents bed. "Mommy?" said the trembling voice of Jessie, "What are you doing?" Jessie says, her mom underneath this unfamiliar figure. The kissing stopped and Lea quickly sat up pushing Liam, her husband's best friend away._

_ Jessie slowly scoots close up to her mom's bed trying to see what was going on. Then she saw his face, Jessie gasped, "Mommy what is he doing?" Lea leaning down close to her father's face Jessie smelt a revolting smell lingering on her mother's breath. She roughly slapped Jessie across the face and sneered, "Jessie go to your room." _

_ Jessie clasped her cheek tears swimming down her face in big trails. Running back to her room she cried herself to sleep in a fit. As the days and weeks went by things got worse. Jessie's mom made drinking a regular thing. Often when Jessie did not do what her mom asked she would resort to hitting Jessie and leaving bruises on Jessie's body. _

_ After two years of abuse Jessie never uttered a word about it to anyone till now. Jessie's dad, Max was home from a business trip and he noticed when he reached out to hug her she flinched and she seemed to be pained by the slightest touch. _

_ Jessie's dad pulled her aside and asked her why and she said that she had fallen down the stairs at school. But he could see that something was up. So later that night he has Lea if she knew what had happened but she just denied it and laughed the question off. Though both his daughter and wife said that it was 'nothing' he still could tell that something was up._

_ One day Max heard Jessie crying in her room. He came into her room and tried to get through to her. "Sweetie, if something is wrong you can tell me. I promise that you won't get in trouble and everything will be ok." _

_ What Jessie's dad told her shook her straight thru her heart. Tears trickled down her face as she fell into her dad's arms. "Dad, mommy is, is." Said Jessie as she began to hyperventilate, "sweetie, calm down and tell me." Jessie took deep breathes and finally let it out her told him everything. "Mom has been abusing me for the past two years." _

_ Jessie's dad eyes went wide he had no idea that was what it was. In a rush he pulled out his phone and called the police. But, what he didn't know was that Jessie's mom heard everything and was already packing to leave before hand. Slowly she pushed the door open to Jessie's room with duffle bag and car key in hand and whispered, "Jessie, I love you and I will come back." And after that she ran off before Max could say or do anything. _

* * *

**So what did you think? What should happen next? I hope you enjoy this chapter I will update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, i've been busy. So anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter. i tried to make it a bit more detailed. Let me know what you think and sorry it's kinda short. I don't own JESSIE. please R&R.**

* * *

In the Present

As the days passed the deadline drew closer and the more nervous I became. Unsure of what to do I decided that it was time to tell the Ross'.

It was 10:00 pm and I was putting Zuri to bed, I pulled up the covers to her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Zuri I love you." Just as I was about leave Zuri stopped me. "Are you going to talk to her?" I hesitated and nodded at that moment Christina came in and swung my head around and slightly nodded.

"Hey Christina", I said with an awkward smile.

"Hey Jessie, I was going to say goodnight to Zuri." Nodding my head I whispered, "I have to talk to you later."

After and few minutes Christiana met me in the kitchen. I wrung my hands around the coffee mug in my hand. Sipping at the coffee the warm drink relaxed my nervous. "So what's up kiddo?" asked Christiana with her warm smile. Her recently whitened shone brightly, holding me in a trance I finally broke out of.

"Umm, there is something that I have to tell you and Morgan." I said with nervousness in my voice. "Uh, yeah sure, Morgan!" Christiana called, within a few moments the sound of socked feet scuffling across the ground reached the kitchen.

He pushed the white door to the kitchen open and turned to his wife and said, "Yeah babe, what's up?" "Oh, Jessie just wants to tell us something." Christiana said, as she turned to me. Morgan looked at me with a curios look as he slid an arm around his wife's waist.

"Well," I began, my eyes began to dart around the kitchen then finally I forced myself to make eye contact with them. "When I was younger I was abused by my mother and well one day she said she would come back for me and she did. A-and," I stuttered, tears ringed my eyes. "And she threatens to take away Zuri from you and I don't want her or any of the kids hurt."

As tears danced down my face I looked up at the couple and the both looked at me with serious grave faces. Hanging my head in sadness, tears fell onto the ground. Then I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Morgan's face, his blue eyes kindled like clear pools of ice.

"Jessie, we know. We know _everything." _ Then he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. He rubbed my back and began to whisper soothing words to me. "Shish, I know it hurts. I know it hurts. But, we are here to help you. We will stop her."

Then I began to cry even harder. Then I felt a pair of arms and a warm body be pressed against my side, it was, Christiana.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked in a fit of tears. "Because, you are family," Replied a small familiar voice. We all looked up and saw that it was Emma who talked. She and the rest of her sibling were all in the kitchen with understand on their faces.

"Sorry Jessie, we knew that something was up and we knew that you were going to tell Mom and Dad and we wanted to know what was going on." Luke said with a small voice, "And Emma and me wanted to help you tell Mom and Dad. We don't want you fired." Said Zuri, with hopeful eyes, "Thank you guys." I said with a small teary voice. And that was when I knew that they were one and only family

* * *

**Did you like it? Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is: the final chapter of See Through My Eyes. I know that its kinda short but I had writer's block. If you ever have a suggestion comment or private message me. I will be happy to do another fanfiction of Jessie I will do one soon. There will be a update at the end of the story so R&R. and I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

_Day of the Deadline_

The bright moon glistened between the gray clouds that hung in the sky. The wet ground clacked beneath my boots. Pulling my coat closer to my body I felt the budge beneath my coat at my pocket. I hesitated and went on what was in my pocket was the only thing that would keep her away.

Walking down the back alley ways of New York I noticed a dark figure that had come out of its hiding place. The figure had a small body frame; they began to walk at me. "Hello Jessie, I am surprised that you actually came I was afraid that I would have to come and get you myself. You always were such a whinny child. Every time I hit you, you would scream, 'no mommy pleases no'."

She began to chuckle at her own words. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the putrid person who I called my mother. Her dull red hair was fastened to the side of her head in a bun; little spirals of red hair framed her face. Blue eyes began to twinkle with devilish feeling.

"Well, Jessie do you have my money?"

"What money, money for what?" I asked with a faked confused reaction, "You know you little brat. The money for the child, you don't want her to be taken away from her parents do you? Only you can stop that by giving me the money!" She cried a cracked smile grew on her face.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an iPhone. "What the hell is that?" she asked, "This is the recorder that has been giving a live feed to the Ross' and the NYPD."

"What do you mean?" She cried, her head cocking to the side unsure if she should believe what I said.

"What I mean is that the police should be coming soon to arrest you." I gave a sly smile, and then in a blur she moved.

"Agh," I cried out in pain, I began to see stars, and she hit me on the back of the head. In attempt to take away the phone she began to punch and hit me. It was like a repeat of my childhood. Tears welled up at my eyes. Falling down I hit my knees on the ground, another whack was slung across my cheek.

No, no more. Something in me changed I don't know what it is but something dire changed in me. Standing up a caught her hand before it hit my face.

"No, no more I won't be afraid of you." I through her hand down and swung my hand around hit her on the face.

Clutching her cheek she looked at me with wild eyes. "I am no longer afraid of you." I said with a steely cold voice.

_Six Months Later_

"Hey Jessie, come play with me!" cried a young Zuri, six months has passed since my mom was locked away. And let me just say I don't know what it is but I feel free; like something was holding me back. And I feel like ever since that event I have been closer to the kids in this way. It's a bond that you can't explain with words. But I think my mom coming back was for the better. It gave me chance to resolve some internal conflicts and a chance to get closer to the kids. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So sorry that it was short but I had no other ideas. And I am going to do an age-play of JESSIE soon. So please follow, favorite etc and check out my other stories. **


	6. Updates

OK hey i know that this isn't a new chapter but I am going to write a story about like before Jessie was a nanny and more about her mom and dad. Do you like that idea? comment and PM me!


End file.
